Harry Potter et l'autre force
by Diablo1
Summary: Voici ma 2e fanfic sur Harry Potter. FANFIC COMPLET! Review svp.
1. Cours de defense contre les forces du ma...

Titre de la Fanfic : Harry Potter et l'autre force  
  
Titre du 1er chapitre : Cours de défense contre les forces du mal  
  
Voici mon 2e fanfic. Moins mouvementé que l'autre probablement mais les idées ne sont pas les mêmes aussi. Pour cette fanfic je me base sur comme si c'étais la suite du tome 4.  
  
  
  
En cette nouvelle année, Harry eu comme premier cours, le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Il avait hâte de savoir qui allait être le prof. Même s'il savait qu'il n'allait pas le connaître. Ou si ça serait un fille ou un gars. Harry rejoint Ron et Hermione pour se rendre à son cours. Tous se rendirent joyeux. Ils avaient cours avec les Serpentards.  
  
Hermione : Vite!!! On va être en retard! Il reste juste 20 minutes! Dépêché!  
  
Ron : Tu es drôle toi .  
  
Hermione : Bon je blaguait.  
  
Harry : Me semble!  
  
Hermione : Non mais c'est vrai allons à notre cours.  
  
Après quelques minutes à peine, ils se rendirent a leur cours. Le professeur était déjà la! L'air nerveux, le prof leur dire bonjour. Et eux ils firent de même. Déjà quelques élèves était arrivé au cours. Alors le prof leur parla du projet pour le prochain trimestre.  
  
Prof. Necram : Je me présente, Lordy Necram.  
  
Quand tous les élèves furent arrivé, il se représenta. Et leur parla du projet.  
  
Lordy : Pour ce premier trimestre, je vais vous parler de tout les sortes de sort Spero.  
  
Qui peut me dire le plus utilisé?  
  
Hermione leva la main la première suivi d'une dizaine d'élèves.  
  
Lordy : Vous.  
  
Hermione : Moi?  
  
Lordy : Oui, eh Miss Granger je crois.  
  
Hermione : Oui, c'est le Spero Patronum qui consiste à repousser les détraqueurs.  
  
Lordy : Bravo.  
  
Il y a aussi le Spero Arvadek qui consiste a repousser le sort Impardonnable, Avada Kedevra.  
  
Aussi le Spero Renvoutus qui consiste à éloigné les Mangemorts.  
  
  
  
Je vous montre ce dernier en classe. Spero Renvoutus!  
  
Tout-à-coup, Draco Malefoy s'en va de la classe en courant, suivi des quelques autres.  
  
Lordy : Hum…REVENEZ!  
  
Il savait que c'était des Mangemorts, mais personne d'autre semblait s'en douter.  
  
Lordy : Bon ce n'est pas grave continuons.  
  
Qui est capable de faire un Spero Patronum?  
  
Personne ne leva la main.  
  
Harry en était capable mais n'osa pas.  
  
Lordy alors je vais vous montrer.  
  
Lordy : Spero Patronum!  
  
Un magnifique cheval blanc apparu, plus blanc que neige et d'une forme parfaite.  
  
Lordy : Salut!  
  
Patronus : Salut.  
  
Le patronus disparaît donc à l'instant qui suit.  
  
Lordy : Il faut penser très fort à quelque chose de beau. Je ne vous dit pas qui est le Patronus.  
  
Fin du cours.  
  
À l'extérieur du cours, Peeves apparu donc, faisant très peur à tout le monde sauf Harry.  
  
Peeves : Hin! Hin! Hin! Tu te crois malin, hein POTTER!  
  
Harry: Et toi?  
  
Peeves fonca sur Harry et passa à travers, Harry riait.  
  
Peeves : Si je serait vivant je serait le plus fort du monde! Je te tuerait.  
  
Harry : OUUH! J'ai peur comme ça pas de bon sens.  
  
Peeves : POTTER! Je vais me venger par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un d'autre!  
  
Harry partit donc un peu plus loin mais quelqu'un l'arrêta.  
  
Harry : Lordy?  
  
Lordy : Chut!!  
  
Harry : Quoi?  
  
Lordy : Je dois te dire quelque chose.  
  
Harry : …  
  
Lordy : Rien de très contrariant, mais je suis le plus fort sorcier du monde en magie blanche.  
  
Harry : Hein?  
  
Lordy : Probablement juste toi et Voldemort et Dumbledore réuni ensemble pourrait me battre.  
  
Harry : Mais…  
  
Lordy : Je suis de descendance Jedusor .  
  
Harry : Ahh!  
  
Lordy : Mais j'ai le sang pur. Et je suis pas comme Tu-Sais-Qui.  
  
Harry : Ok, mais pourquoi être le plus fort.  
  
Lordy : Parce que je suis plus fort que Dumbledore.  
  
Harry : Comment tu sais?  
  
Lordy : Lui-même la évalué.  
  
Harry : Ok…  
  
Lordy : Mais réunissons nous pour battre Voldemort.  
  
  
  
______________________________________________  
  
à suivre… 


	2. Dumbledore dit tout!

Titre de la Fanfic : Harry Potter et l'autre force  
  
Titre du 2e chapitre : Dumbledore dit tout!  
  
Voici la passionnante suite. Ça dépend là…  
  
  
  
Dumbledore arrêta Harry dans le couloir. Dumbledore était suivi de McGonagall et de Hagrid.  
  
Dumbledore : Nous devons te révéler des choses de ton passé.  
  
Harry : Ah bon!  
  
Hagrid : C'est très important!  
  
Minerva : Écoute nous…sinon…tu va mourir.  
  
Harry : Eh! Oui j'écoute.  
  
Ils allèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore : Voldemort dit dans le passé : ''Un jour, quelqu'un sera plus fort que moi! Mais je le tuerai avant!''  
  
Mais en faite ce n'étais pas toi, c'était quelqu'un d'autre et c'étais prévu pour cette année!  
  
Harry : Qui est-ce?  
  
Dumbledore : Personne le sais, mais ce n'est pas toi.  
  
Harry : Et?  
  
Minerva : Il se trouve M. Potter que nous ne savons pas si c'est vrai et si cette personne est du côté obscur ou pas!  
  
Hagrid : Alors tu dois trouver qui c'est.  
  
Dumbledore : D'après la légende, cette personne serait à Poudlard, cette année.  
  
Minerva : Potter! Nous avons besoin de vous.  
  
Hagrid : Tu es peut être en danger.  
  
Harry : Je ferai attention et j'essaierai de trouver cette personne.  
  
Dumbledore : N'oublie pas Harry, cette personne n'est pas nécessairement plus forte à l'instant même.  
  
De plus la légende dit que dans 2 ans le survivant sera plus fort que n'importe qui pendant des centaines d'années.  
  
Mais ne pense pas que c'est toi!  
  
Harry : D'accord.  
  
Hagrid : Cette légende nous viens direct de Voldemort, et dit par lui même. Maintenant il nit les prononciations de son portail magique.  
  
Minerva : Vous n'étiez pas supposé parler de ce portail.  
  
Dumbledore : Bon, c'est un portail qui prédit sans faute l'avenir, pour l'activer il faut être le plus fort au monde. Et moi, j'ai la copie de ce portail en émeraude, ce qui fait que je peut voir ce qu'il prédit pour la personne qui la demandé.  
  
Harry : Hum!  
  
Dumbledore : Et quand Voldemort ne pourras plus l'utiliser, je le saurai.  
  
Harry : Ça nous aidera fort bien.  
  
Minerva : Oui.  
  
Hagrid : Mes biscuits sont sûrement en train de calciner! Je dois y aller!  
  
Minerva : Pauvre Hagrid, lui devenir un bon cuisinier, jamais.  
  
Harry : En effet je dois vous dire que ses biscuits sont dégoutants! Sec! Dur! Beurk!  
  
Peeves : HIN! HIN! Potter, je vais vous en faire bouffer moi des biscuits, mais avec du sel! HIN! HIN!  
  
Minerva : Trêve de conneries!  
  
Peeves : Oui, madame la peau de porc.  
  
Dumbledore : PEEVES! PARTÉ!  
  
Peeves : Oui…  
  
Harry : Dumbledore ils y avaient des Mangemorts dans l'école!  
  
Dumbledore : Je sais, ça faisait des années que je n'avait pas penser à faire une vérification, Spero Renvoutus.  
  
Minerva : Hé bien! Quel erreur!  
  
Harry : Peut importe c'est Lordy qui l'a fait.  
  
Dumbledore : Hein? Comment? Il faut un sorcier de très haut niveau comme moi.  
  
Harry : Mais il m'a dit que vous lui avez dit qu'il était plus fort que vous.  
  
Dumbledore : Pas du tout! Regarde le de près.  
  
Minerva : En effet!  
  
Harry : Bon je dois aller à mes cours…  
  
  
  
À suivre… 


	3. Envahissement

Titre de la Fanfic : Harry Potter et l'autre force  
  
Titre du 3e chapitre : L'envahissement  
  
Hum… l'envahissement, je vous laisse lire ça.  
  
  
  
Après qu'Harry fut allé à ses cours, il se rendit à son repas qui l'attendait dans la grande salle à manger. Déjà, beaucoup d'élèves accouraient sur les lieux du repas.  
  
On voyait déjà quelques élèves paniqués par une chose qui attirait Harry.  
  
Qu'est-ce donc cette chose ou cet événement ?  
  
On voyait quelques groupes dispersés autour d'une Gazette du sorcier.  
  
Harry reçu la sienne comme à chaque jours.  
  
À sa grande stupéfaction, en page couverture, il y avait des dragons qui volaient dans tous les sens de la page. Il est écrit en gros caractère, au- dessus, DES CENTAINES DE DRAGONS EN LIBERTÉS!  
  
Harry tourna la page.  
  
****Gazette du sorcier p.2****  
  
Les dragons sont en libertés! Comment? Ne me le demander pas! Ils ont fait déjà *103* blessés et *5* morts en *2 heures*.  
  
** :Ces chiffres vont changer au 2 heures.  
  
  
  
Et encore une image représentant des dragons volants en train de cracher du feu partout.  
  
La salle en manger était pleine à craquer à cause de cet événement.  
  
Dumbledore fit son apparition pour calmer la foule.  
  
Dumbledore : OH! LÀ! S'il vous plaît! Calmez vous! Silence et mangé !  
  
Harry : Hum… des dragons, ça va mal.  
  
Ron : HARRY! QUE VA-T-ON FAIRE ! On va mourir…  
  
Hermione : Ron! Quand même tu paniques trop vite. Y'a un moyen, aller à la bibliothèque!  
  
Harry : Pas moi! Je vais voir d'autre chose.  
  
Hermione : Ok, comme tu veut…  
  
Harry alla voir le professeur Lordy.  
  
Harry : Lordy?  
  
Lordy : Eh oui?  
  
Harry : Que va-t-il arriver?  
  
Lordy : Je dois m'en occuper.  
  
Harry : Dois-je vous aider?  
  
Lordy : Hum… si tu y tiens Harry.  
  
Harry : Je vous suivrez!  
  
Lordy : Nous allons combattre les dragons!  
  
À suivre… désolé pour le court chapitre.  
  
Maxime, Di@blo-¢ompagny. 


	4. En plus de ca

Titre de la Fanfic : Harry Potter et l'autre force  
  
Titre du 4e chapitre : En plus de ça…  
  
Voici la suite!  
  
Harry suivait Lordy pour ce long périple.  
  
  
  
Lordy : Harry j'ai un secret à te dire.  
  
Harry : Oui?  
  
Lordy : Ce n'est pas mon vrai nom Lordy.  
  
Harry : Ah bon?  
  
Lordy : Non! Lordy es un diminutif et un nom que je n'aime pas, voyons!  
  
Harry : Mais alors quel es votre nom monsieur?  
  
Lordy : Es-tu prêt?  
  
Harry : Hum… oui!  
  
Lordy : Mon nom est Delor Elvis Jedusor!  
  
Harry : HEIN? Mais…Vold…  
  
Lordy : NON! C'est un très proche à moi mais je ne te dit pas qui.  
  
Il faut tuer Tom, moi je suis du côté du bien.  
  
Harry : Je suis très surpris…  
  
Delor : Y'a de quoi l'être.  
  
Harry : Attention!  
  
Delor se baissa, évitant ainsi une flamme suivi d'un coup de queue de dragon.  
  
Delor : OUF…  
  
Harry : Stupefix!  
  
Le dragon tout près se figea.  
  
Hagrid : Harry! Nous devons amener tout les dragons dans cet abris magique.  
  
Delor : D'accord!  
  
Harry : Wingardium Leviosa!  
  
Harry plaça le dragon stupéfié dans la cage.  
  
Delor : Bien joué!  
  
Harry : Continuons!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Après 2 jours de travail, environ 1% des dragons étaient enfermés!  
  
Harry : Je dois aller dormir.  
  
Delor : Vas-y. Moi je vais trouver une autre solution.  
  
Harry alla au dortoir se coucher.  
  
Delor chercha une solution à ce grave problème.  
  
Delor : Premièrement je vais lire la gazette pour me changer les idées.  
  
****Gazette du sorcier p.2****  
  
Les dragons sont en libertés! Comment? Ne me le demander pas! Ils ont fait déjà *1669* blessés et *6* morts en *50 heures*.  
  
** :Ces chiffres vont changer au 2 heures.  
  
Delor : Vivement qu'il y ai eu juste un seul mort de plus.  
  
Delor dormi un peu…  
  
Dumbledore : Lordy!!  
  
Delor : Hein oui? Mmm je dors…  
  
Dumbledore : Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que vous vous s'appeliez Delor Elvis Jedusor!!!  
  
Delor : Heu… C'est que…  
  
Dumbledore : Peu importe!  
  
Seul le plus fort au monde peu contrôler ces créatures. Et c'est vous très bientôt.  
  
Delor : Je le savais…  
  
Dumbledore : Entraîné vous!  
  
Delor : Oui!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
10 jours plus tard, 2 % des dragons capturé.  
  
Harry : Voici les dommages de la gazette :  
  
****Gazette du sorcier p.2****  
  
Les dragons sont en libertés! Comment? Ne me le demander pas! Ils ont fait déjà *2989* blessés et *10* morts en *290 heures*.  
  
** :Ces chiffres vont changer au 2 heures.  
  
Delor : En page 3, ils disent que environ un quart des blessés vont mourir dans les 3 jours qui suivrent…  
  
Harry : Faudrait peut-être acheter la nouvelle version de la Gazette, la version ''DrAgOnS en vue!''  
  
Delor : Ouais parce que toujours le même texte…  
  
Harry va acheter la gazette qui est en vente un peu partout comme ça.  
  
Dumbledore : Delor un peu de nerfs! Je le sent c'est bientôt!  
  
Delor : Je sais. Les dragons reviennent et reviennent et se reproduisent…  
  
Dumbledore : J'ai mis en place une troupe qui éliminera les bébés dragons.  
  
Aussi une troupe ''Destructrice'' qui élimine le plus de dragons.  
  
Delor : Parfait! Mais bientôt ils m'obéiront!  
  
Dumbledore retourna à ses tâches…  
  
Harry revenu 2 heures plus tard…  
  
Harry : Des files d'attente de 2 heures! Voici le nouveau exemplaire! Il es mis à jour tout les 1 heure.  
  
Delor : Merci.  
  
****Gazette du sorcier p.2****  
  
Les dragons sont partout! Attention! Restez cacher! Ils ont déjà faits *2998* blessés et *13* morts en *292 heures*.  
  
** :Ces chiffres vont changer au 1 heures.  
  
****Gazette du sorcier p.3****  
  
Interview avec Dumbledore.  
  
Rita : D'où viennent ces dragons?  
  
Dumbledore : De Vous-Savez-Qui.  
  
Rita : Oh! Mais comment les empêcher de se multiplier!  
  
Dumbledore : Tuer tous les dragons naissants.  
  
Rita : Ah! Comment les renvoyer d'où ils viennent?  
  
Dumbledore : Ils obéiront seulement qu'au plus fort au monde.  
  
Rita : C'est catastrophique!  
  
Dumbledore : Bon terminé avant que vous annoncier l'apocalypse!  
  
Fin.  
  
***  
  
Delor : Ha ha ha.  
  
Harry : Sacré Dumbledore.  
  
Tout à coup, un gros dragon fonce sur Delor et Harry. Impossible de se défendre car leurs baguettes étaient au sol et ils ne leurs restent qu'une fraction de seconde.  
  
  
  
À suivre… 


	5. Le plus fort

Titre de la Fanfic : Harry Potter et l'autre force  
  
Titre du 5^e chapitre : Le plus fort  
  
Que va-t-il arriver à Delor?  
  
Le dragon fonce et...  
  
Delor : Non! Stop!  
  
Le dragon miraculeusement se retourna et parti embêter d'autres dragons.  
  
Harry : Vous...vous êtes...  
  
Dumbledore : Le plus fort à présent!  
  
Delor : Lais... laisser moi re...reprendre mon souffle.  
  
Harry : Ouf! C'est vrai, tout juste à un cheveu.  
  
Delor : Alors c'était donc vrai, je contrôle les dragons.  
  
Dumbledore : Oui, dites, vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi...  
  
Delor : Non, et très mal d'ailleurs...  
  
Dumbledore : Reposer vous pendant quelques heures et demain nous reprendrons la tâche facile.  
  
Harry : Moi aussi, je devrais aller dormir.  
  
Pendant que Dumbledore renvoya les troupes d'attaque du champ de bataille, la petite troupe d'attaque faisait son apparition, à peine plus de 5 membres. Ceux-ci allaient seulement qu'éliminer les nouveaux nées.  
  
13 heures plus tard...  
  
Harry lit la Gazette...  
  
****Gazette du sorcier p.2****  
2 % des dragons éliminés.  
Les dragons, c'est bientôt fini? Réponse dans l'interview avec Dumbledore. Mais tout de même ces dragons ont déjà faits *3100* blessés et *123* morts en *305 heures*.  
** :Ces chiffres vont changer au 5 heures maintenant.  
  
****Gazette du sorcier p.3****  
  
Dumbledore l'avait bien prévu, beaucoup de blessés sont morts.  
  
Interview avec Dumbledore numéro 2!  
  
Rita : Tout ça, est-ce bientôt fini?  
  
Dumbledore : Oui, dès demain  
  
Rita : Comment?  
  
Dumbledore : Voldemort!  
  
Rita : NNON! MAIS POUR QUI VOUS VOUS PRENEZ!  
  
Dumbledore : Il n'est plus le plus fort au monde.  
  
Rita : Sans blague?  
  
Dumbledore : Oui c'est vrai, maintenant c'est Delor, du côté du bien.  
  
Rita : Dieu merci.  
  
Albus : Alors terminé.  
  
Fin.  
  
***  
  
Harry : WOW!  
  
Delor : Aller! Au travail, Zzz Zzz.  
  
Peeves : Tu n'est pas ne bienvenue dans cette école Potter! Ne rentre pas!  
  
Harry : Si! Je dois aller chercher ma baguette!  
  
Peeves : Hin! Hin! Hin! Potter! Tu vas le regretter!  
  
Delor : SEVEP!  
  
Peeves : SSHHHH!  
  
Peeves disparut dans un tas de fumé et de poussière à tous jamais.  
  
Dumbledore : Je suis sur que le plus fort es capable de bien plus que de simple sorcier.  
  
Delor : Oui, je peut tout faire ce qui est impossible pour les autres.  
  
Harry : Je suis revenu.  
  
Delor : Mais ce n'est pas sûr que j'aurai besoin de ton aide.  
  
Harry : Je sais.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Dans le repère de ce cher Voldemort...  
  
Voldemort : Mais...  
  
Quel con il est!  
  
Prendre ma place!  
  
Je vais me laisser pourrir dans les feux de l'enfer!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Delor à l'oeuvre...  
  
Delor : Aller tous tuer Voldemort et rester là! Ah oui! Après jetés vous tous dans les feux de la mort.  
  
Les dragons partirent par millier vers un chemin inconnu pour tout le monde.  
  
Dumbledore : Déjà?  
  
Delor : Je crois bien mon cher Dumb!  
  
Harry : Étonnant!  
  
Dumbledore : Dumb! S'il vous plaît! Albus au moins.  
  
Delor : D'ac.  
  
Albus : Hum.  
  
Harry : Nous devrons bien sûr aller vérifier...  
  
Albus : Bien sûr. Si ce n'était qu'un plan de Voldemort.  
  
Delor : Ah regarder la nouvelle édition de la Gazette!  
  
Harry après avoir été chercher la Gazette la lis à voix haute.  
  
****Gazette du sorcier p.2****  
100 % des dragons éliminés!  
Les dragons c'est fini! Mais tout de même ces dragons ont faits *3155* blessés et *150* morts en *310 heures*.  
** :Ces chiffres vont changer au ??? d'heures maintenant.  
  
Albus : Quelques morts s'en suivront encore...  
  
Delor : Oui.  
  
Tous les 3 partirent en route vers le repère de Voldemort...  
  
À suivre... 


	6. Reduit a neant

Titre de la Fanfic : Harry Potter et l'autre force  
  
Titre du 6^e chapitre : Réduit à néant  
  
Voici la merveilleuse suite inattendue ou attendue, peu importe, bonne lecture cher lecteur.  
  
Je remercie Saiji et Siria pour avoir reviewed au 2^e chapitre??? Oui mais pour le 3^e et le 4^e personne n'a reviewed???  
  
Alors, ils allèrent tous vers le repère de Voldemort.  
  
Mais Rogue vint se joindre à eux, pour combattre les forces du mal s'il y a lieu.  
  
Delor : Transplanons donc!  
  
Dumbledore : Harry, tu en est capable?  
  
Harry : Oui, bien sûr.  
  
Alors, ils se tranplanèrent près d'un endroit sombre.  
  
Rogue : Brrr...Il fait froid et sombre, la terreur règne ici!  
  
Delor : Attention mes amis, nous ne savons guère quel piège nous attendes.  
  
Dumbledore : Voyez vous la grotte là-bas?  
  
Rogue : Oui, le repère du mal.  
  
Harry : Nous vaincront sans pitié les monstruosités qui nous attaquerons.  
  
Delor : Bien dit. Chargeons!!!!  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la grotte, ce n'était guère accueillant.  
  
Des ombres se promenait sur les murs carbonisés.  
  
Tous eurent des frissons dans le dos.  
  
Delor : Je sent une présence de haute force, excluant Harry et Dumbledore.  
  
Harry : Quoi j'ai une grande force moi?  
  
Delor : Oui probablement le 2 à 4^e plus fort du monde.  
  
Rogue : Moi je vais par là avec Harry et vous deux par là.  
  
Dumbledore : Entendu.  
  
Ils prirent chacun leur chemin deux par deux.  
  
Chacun priant que le malheur soit disparu.  
  
Rogue : Harry! Devant !  
  
Harry : Stupéfix!  
  
La créature ne figea pas mais parti.  
  
Rogue : C'était un Malaisier.  
  
Harry : Ah bon?  
  
Rogue : S'il vous touche ça tue, sauf si on est le plus fort au monde.  
  
Ils continuèrent à marcher.  
  
Delor : Devant!  
  
Dumbledore : Arg!  
  
PAF! PIF! POW! BANG! BING! BONG! POUF!  
  
Dumbledore: Part ami...laisse-moi mourir en paix...  
  
Delor : NON! Pourquoi vous!  
  
Dumbledore : Part, et que l'invincibilité soit avec toi frère...  
  
Dumbledore était sans vie, plus qu'un corps sans vie au sol.  
  
Delor : ...non...  
  
Delor repris désespérément sa quête.  
  
Quelques heures sans suivirent...  
  
Tous se rencontrèrent à une intersection.  
  
Delor : Dumbledore est...  
  
Rogue : Mort?  
  
Delor : Ouais...  
  
Harry s'effondra, paniquant, il ne vit pas la monstrueuse bête qui se tenait derrière lui.  
  
PAF!  
  
Harry : Aille!  
  
Delor : Harry! Bête va-t-en!  
  
La bête parti sous l'ordre du plus fort.  
  
Rogue : Harry ne meure pas sinon je n'aurai plus personne à défendre.  
  
Harry : Que dites-vous, je suis vivant, mais pas Albus...  
  
Delor : Il a survécu?  
  
Rogue : Impossible!  
  
Harry alla très bien, et il résiste supposément à certaines bêtes, tout ça d'après Rogue.  
  
Dans le chemin, il eut un tournant, très sec, qui s'ouvrit sur une grande salle bouillonnante de lave et de feu. Voldemort se tenait debout en plein milieu, dans le vide total, au-dessus de la lave dangereuse.  
  
Voldemort : Tout ce chemin! Et seulement un mort!  
  
Delor : Oui!  
  
Voldemort : Heureux de vous TUEZ Delor!  
  
Delor : Comment?  
  
Voldemort monta plus haut dans la salle et murmura quelques mots incompréhensibles et tout s'écroula, les rebords se décrocha, les murs se désintégra et tous essayait d'éviter la lave.  
  
À suivre...  
  
J'aimerais que vous lisez ma 1^ère Fanfic si ce n'est pas déjà fait, et de la reviewed svp.  
  
Merci.  
  
Maxime. 


	7. Reduit a neant partie 2

Titre de la Fanfic : Harry Potter et l'autre force  
  
Titre du 7e chapitre : Réduit à néant partie 2  
  
Merci à Saiji, Sophie Black et Siria pour avoir fait des reviews!  
  
Voici la suite…  
  
Voldemort riait au éclat.  
  
Voldemort : NIAH HAHAHA !  
  
Harry s'accrochait sur une roche près de Rogue, Rogue était sur un petit rebord et Delor sur… mais non il vole comme Voldemort il es sur l'air!  
  
Voldemort : HEIN??? Prends ça !  
  
Une roche frappa Delor qui tomba dans la lave du ''volcan''.  
  
Harry : NON!!!!  
  
Rogue : UH!  
  
Voldemort : Harry c'est fini.  
  
La roche frappa la tête de Harry.  
  
Harry commença la chute, quand tout à coup, Rogue le tenait, comment?  
  
Rogue : Je me tiens par le bout des pieds au rebord Harry, agrippe-toi à moi!  
  
Harry : Euh…d'accord.  
  
Rogue fit un splendide rebond sur une roche et puis sur une autre, pour arriver au rebord.  
  
Voldemort : AHHHH! GRRR!  
  
DETERIOR SEQUOR!!  
  
SSSSLLLLIIIIIIKKKK!  
  
Des couteaux volaient partout dans la pièce volcanique. Plusieurs atteignis Rogue et Harry.  
  
Voldemort : GNAK HA HA HA!  
  
Le sang rouge se dissipa dans la lave…  
  
Rogue : ry… Harry…  
  
Harry : Rogue…je…  
  
Delor surgit de la lave comme un super héros.  
  
Delor : AVADA KEDAVRA!  
  
Voldemort : NONNNNNNN!!!!  
  
Beuh…gue…euhh…RETABLISSIANA!  
  
Voldemort : Tu croyais me tuer…  
  
Delor : Bien sûr, Stupefix!  
  
Voldemort : UH!  
  
Voldemort figea comme une barre de fer.  
  
Delor : AVADA KEDAVRA!  
  
Voldemort tomba dans la lave, et mourut, pour aller en enfer!  
  
Delor : Rogue, Harry!  
  
Rogue : Je vais…mourir…  
  
Delor : Je ne peut plus rien faire je suis trop faible…  
  
Rogue : Harry va mourir avant moi, je vais le sauver en me tuant.  
  
Delor : Rogue! Il ne faut pas.  
  
Rogue : Je fais un transfert d'énergie, cela me tueras mais Harry vivra!  
  
Delor : Tu…te tuerait pour Harry?  
  
Rogue : Sans aucun doute! Arg…je dois transférer tout de suite…  
  
Delor : Mes remerciements les plus sincères pour vous, je…  
  
Rogue : Ne me remercier pas, je le sauve pour tout le monde, et moi je ne suis guère important à comparer Harry…euh…vite…  
  
Delor : Adieu.  
  
Rogue : Adieu, transfère d'énergie en cours…  
  
Delor : Harry?  
  
Harry : Delor…Rogue, où est-il?  
  
Delor : Il t'as sauvé, mais cela lui a coûté la vie…  
  
Harry : Mais…  
  
Des larmes s'écoulèrent des yeux de Harry…  
  
Harry : Je voulais plutôt mourir que de laisser mourir quelqu'un d'autre à ma place!  
  
Delor : Désolé…  
  
Harry : Quel con! Je vais procéder au transfère d'énergie complet.  
  
Delor : Non! Je vais t'en empêcher!  
  
Harry : NON! Il doit vivre!  
  
Delor : Tu me fait ça et…  
  
Harry : Et tu vas veiller sur le monde!  
  
Delor : Quoi?  
  
Harry : Fait cela pour moi!  
  
Delor : D'accord, tout ce que tu voudras.  
  
Harry : Adieu, je me mettrai sur le bord de la corniche pour pouvoir tomber quand je n'aurai plus assez de force, comme ça personne ne me sauveras.  
  
Delor : Adieu…  
  
Delor versa également des larmes comme Harry…  
  
Harry : Transfère en cours…  
  
Harry tomba de la corniche inconscient, et mourut en paix pour aller dans un meilleur monde.  
  
Delor : …  
  
Rogue : Que ce passe-t-il ?  
  
Delor : Harry t'as sauvé et s'est suicidé.  
  
Rogue : Euh…je ne sais quoi dire.  
  
Rogue versa des larmes de tristesse, et voulait se suicider.  
  
Delor : Repartons, annoncer la nouvelle!  
  
Rogue : Je ne dirai rien moi.  
  
Delor : Je le dirai.  
  
Rogue : Vas-y seul, je vais rester ici quelques instants…  
  
Delor : Si tu insistes. À bientôt.  
  
Rogue : Oui.  
  
Delor parti assez loin et rapidement.  
  
Delor arriva à Poudlard et annonça la nouvelle durant cette réunion spéciale ou tout le monde était là.  
  
Delor : Cher élèves, professeurs et autres dirigeants, j'ai un message à vous confier.  
  
Un message ma fois très malheureux et même triste et très décevant.  
  
Un élève de l'école est mort aujourd'hui…  
  
Du nom de Harry Potter.  
  
La salle grouillait de panique et des pleurs, les professeurs criaient et pleuraient de cette mauvaise nouvelle.  
  
Delor : S'il vous plaît!  
  
Et tant donné sa mort, je vous annonce une autre nouvelle, Voldemort est définitivement mort.  
  
La salle avait l'air d'un ton plus joyeux mais personne ne riait, ne fêtait, ne parlait, ne criait, ne chuchotait, ne pleurait, mais tout le monde resta tout de même triste.  
  
Delor : S'il vous plaît!  
  
J'ai une autre mauvaise nouvelle…  
  
Une personne est morte aujourd'hui.  
  
Du nom de Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Dans la salle, plusieurs pleurait encore…  
  
Delor : S'il vous plaît!  
  
Tout ça était la dernière revanche de Voldemort, et la plus forte.  
  
Désolé, je suis triste aussi.  
  
Merci, aurevoir.  
  
La salle était moins bruyante aujourd'hui.  
  
Hermione : Snif…  
  
Ron : Harry…snif…  
  
Hermione : Je l'aimait bien moi, beaucoup plus qu'il pensait.  
  
Ron : C'était mon meilleur ami.  
  
À Serpentard, tous étaient triste, sauf quelques personnes qui s'en réjouissaient.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Dans le coin de Rogue…  
  
Rogue : Au revoir, vie cruelle.  
  
Vous devinez alors ce qu'il a fait…  
  
Fin de la fanfiction.  
  
Merci de review ma fanfic, elle est terminée.  
  
ALP.  
  
~Diablo-compagny~ 


	8. Encore une chose

Encore une chose : Je vous annonce que je ferai une autre fanfiction, pour but l'humour juste l'humour. Chap.1 de cette fanfic le 1 mars au plus tard. 


End file.
